barsapediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Claudia Leitte
Claudia Cristina Leite Inácio Pedreira nome artistico Claudia Leitte nascida no dia 10 de julho de 1980 nascida em São Gonçalo Rio de janeiro.aos 21 anos ela resolveu fazer uma banda de axé da bahia chamou de babado novo mas em 2008 ela fez a sua carreira solo claudinha começou as turnes mundias .Claudia leitte tambem foi apresentador representante do The voice brasil. Babado novo ao vivo 2002 1.Selva branca 2.toneladas de desejos pout-porri lambada 3.te amar é preciso peixinho 4.cai fora 5.saia rodada 6.faraó 7.dyer makeringles 8.perdido do amor 9.de leve 10.amor perfeito 11.merengueira siga-me 12.prove do meu love 13.amor á prova 14.babado novo 15.babado baby 16.jangadeiro 17.estoy aqui 18.menina me dá seu amor 19.perdi minha paz Babado novo ao vivo 2003 1.Amor perfeito 2.cai fora 3.canudinho 4.babado novo 5.chaveca 6.dyer maker 7.eu fico 8.selva branca 9.pout-porri do tchan;fissura,paquerei,o pau que nascesse torto,melo do tchan,goma de engomar 10.amor a prova 11.meu segredo 12.não não 13.perdi a minha paz Babado do novo sem vergonha 2003 1.uau 2.safado cachorro sem-vergonha 3.cabelo louro 4.fulano in sala 5.no passo da macharada 6.na moral 7.game people playingles 8.foto na estante 9.lirirrixa 10.estandarte do pandeiro 11.falando sério 12.dois caminhos 13.eu ficoacústico 14.eu fico Babado novo uau ao vivo em salvador 2004 1.abertura -instrumental 2.eu fico 3.babado novo 4.te amar é precisopeixinho 5.safado,cachorro,sem-vergonha 6.pout-porri netinho;Barracos [escombras,beijo na boca,preciso de voce 7.doce desejo 8.love´s divineingles 9.canudinho 10.dyer maker 11.foto na instante 12.lirirrixa 13.cai fora 14.fulano in sala 15.janeiro a janeiro 16.selva branca 17.amor á prova 18.nada mais 19.dois caminhos 20.me chama de amor 21.pout-porri do chiclete;se me chamar eu vou,de um grito ai 22.carangueijo 23.cabelo louro 24.no passo da macharada 25.uau 26.vira bote babado novo diário de Claudinha 2005 1.bola de sabão 2.janela 3.meu e seu 4.pirripit 5.abc me dar 6.aconteceu voce 7.suculturo 8.a camisa eo botão 9.pororoca 10.simplescidade 11.o diário 12.um dom 13.never can say good-byeingles 14.despentéia Babado do novo ver-te-mar 2007 1.insolação do coração 2.doce paixão 3.e mesmo que a lua vá 4.pedindo um pouco mais 5.ver-te-mar 6.recife de fora 7.abra-ai 8.coladinho 9.banho de chuva 10.rock tribal 11.distante de voce 12.pensando em voce 13.stay 14.amantes das cinzascarlinhos brown babado novo ver-te-mar ao vivo em salvador 2007 1.bola de sabão 2.pensando em voce 3.stay 4.a camisa e o botão 5.doce paixão 6.ver-te-mar 7.amantes cinzas,jogos das rimas 2de carlinhos brown claudia leitte ao vivo em copacabana 2008 1.extravassade gabriel pensador 2.rock tribal 3.fulano in sala 4.quem é de fé balança 5.beijar na boca 6.dyer maker/a camisa e o botão 7.cidade elétricade daniela mercury 8.doce paixão 9.carnaval de salvador 10.de janeiro a janeiro,e voce ,amor á prova 11.bola de sabãode Badaui 12.pássaros 13.pensando em voce 14.horizonte 15.lirirrixa 16.busy manvocede carlinhos brown musica ingles 17.eu grito 18.fogo e paixãode Wando 19.arribaxenhemnhém 20.cai fora,foto na estante,banho de chuva 21.me chamar de amor 22.insolação no coração Claudia leitte extravassa tour 2008 1.extravassa 2.beijar na boca 3.insolação no coração ''' '''4.Uau 5.Canudinho 6.safado cachorro sem-vergonha 7.medley pais tropical,fio maravilha 8.medley ska,fogo e paixão,arriba xenhehem 9.doce paixão 10.amor perfeito 11.fulano in sala 12.quem é de fé balança 13.dyer maker 14.a camisa eo botão 15.pensando em voce 16.passaros 17.horizonte 18.no carnaval de salvador 19.medley;amor á prova,eu fico,de janeiro a janeiro,te amar é precisopeixinho 20.cai fora 21.me chamar de amor 22.lirirrixa 23.bola de sabão 24.cai fora 25.extravassa 26.beijar na boca cidades da turne 1.São Paulo 2.Rio de janeiro 3.Belem 4.Petrolandia 5.Vitória 6.Don Jacarei 7.Salvador 8.São Paulo 9.São Paulo 10.Boa Vista 11.Rio de janeiro 12.Mangaratiba 13.Brasília 14.Volta Redonda 15.Ponta grossa 16.Goiania 17.Ituiubá 18.Araras 19.Guarulhos 20.Campos de Goytacazes 21.Cuiabá 22.Campo grande 23.Presidente Venceslau 24.Pedro leopoldo 25.São José o rio pardo 26.Palmas 27.São paulo 28.Anápolis 29.Rio Verde 30.Itumbiara 31.São José do rio preto 32.Pouso alegre 33.Araçui 34.Rio de janeiro 35.Porto velho 36.Aracaju 37.Londres 38.Lisboa 39.Juíz de fora 40.Recife 41.Porto seguro 42.Lages 43.Joinville 44.Itupeva 45.Araraquara 46.Rio De janeiro 47.São Paulo 48.Voturoponga 49.Santos 50.Brasília 51.Natal 52.Salvador 53.Salvador 54.Salvador 55.Salvador 56.Porto seguro 57.Holambra 58.Rio de janeiro 59.Recife 60.Belo horizonte 61.Feira de santana 62.Mogi de Iguaço 63.Itu 64.São José do rio preto 65.Brasília 66.Bragança paulista 67.Boituva 68.Itabahaiana 69.São Paulo 70.Goiania ''' '''71.Fortaleza 72.Amargosa Claudia leitte ao vivo no axé 2009 1.abertura extravassa 2.beijar na boca 3.carangueijo 4.i´m yours 5.fulano in sala 6.as maskaras 7.pensando em voce 8.dyer maker 9.canudinho 10.safado,cachoro e sem-vergonha 11.doce paixão 12.lirirrixa 13.beijar na boca 14.extravassa Claudia Leitte Beijar na boca tour 2009 1.beijar na boca 2.extravassa 3.vira boate 4.insolação no coração 5.arribaxenhenhém 6.rock tribal 7.doce paixão 8.i´m yoursingles 9.dyer maker 10.Pout-porri; rise up,red label ou ice ingles 11.pout-porri;cai fora,janeiro a janeiro,eu fico 12.fulano in sala 13.pássaros 14.horizonte 15.pensando em voce 16.no passo da macharada 17.carangueijo 18.safado,cachorro e sem-vergonha 19.fogo e paixão 20.lirirrixa 21.bola de paixão 22.cidade elétrica 23.borboletas 24.medo de amar 25.amor perfeito 26.o que é,o que é 27.beijar na boca 28.extravassa cidades da turne 1.São Paulo 2.Rio de janeiro 3.Salvador 4.Vinhedo 5.Vitória 6.Araquarara 7.Souza 8.Belo Horizonte 9.Pouso Alegre 10.São Paulo 11.São Paulo 12.Rio de Janeiro 13.Salvador 14.Salvador 15.Salvador 16.Salvador 16.Porto alegre 17.Holambra 18.Recife 19.Feira de santana 20.São josé dos campos Claudia leitte settle tour 2009 1.Doce paixão 2.dyer maker 3.rise up,cai fora,amor á prova,eu fico 4.fulano in sala 5.extravassa 6.carangueijo 7.insolação no coração 8.me chama de amor 9.i´m yours 10.somewhere over the rainbowingles the movie the wizard of oz 1939 11.favelaparangolé 12.lirirrixa 13.pássaros 14.horizonte 15.abertura 16.amor perfeito 17.lirirrixa 18.pensando em voce 19.rock tribal 20.mexe mainha,vai ter que sambaparangolé e fantasmão 21.balão mágico,ilarie,he man 22.safado cachorro sem-vergonha,ska,fogo e paixão,descobrido do 7 mares 23.canudinho 24.kudurofantasmão 25.cidade eletrica 26.safado cachorro sem vergonha,ska,fogo e paixão,arribaxenhehem 27.as máscaras 28.balacobacoparangole 29.i can see cleary now,amor perfeito 30.bola de sabão cidades da turne 2009 1.Salvador 2.Vinhedo 3.São José dos campos 4.Sousa 5.Belo Horizonte 6.Rio de janeiro 7.Rio de janeiro 8.Brasília 9.Serrinhas 10.São Paulo 11.Curitiba 12.Goiania 13.Guarulhos 14.Rio de janeiro 15.Teresina 16.Lavras 17.Juiz de fora 18.Sorobada 19.Jundiai 20.Costa de Saúpe 21.Votuporanga 22.Alfenas 23.Campos de Goytacazes 24.São Paulo 25.Porto alegre 26.São Paulo 27.Manaus 28.Porto velho 29.Rio Branco 30.Vitória 31.Cachoeira de itaperim Claudia leitte as máscaras 2010 1.as mascaras 2.famosa 3.trilhos fortes 4.paixão 5.negou o nago 6.sincera 7.don juan 8.flores da favela 9.xo pirua 10.aguá 11.ruas encantadas 12.faz um 13.dum dum 14.crime Claudia leitte samba tour 2010 1.abertura 2.as mascaras ''' '''3.extravassa 4.insolação no coração 5.beijar na boca 6.babadonovo,cai fora,amor á prova,eu fico,baby 7.doce paixao 8.fulano in sala 9.carangueijo 10.safado,cachorro e sem-vergonha 11.ska,fogo e paixão 12.canudinho 13.é bahiana 14.voce vai ver,manda ver 15.i got felling,dancin days,descobridor dos 7 mares 16.pensando em voce 17.i can see cleary now,amor perfeito 18.me chama de amor 19.horizonte 20.beijar na boca 21.bad romance 22.extravassa 23.maskaras cidades da turnes 1.Salvador 2.São paulo 3.Pirangi 4.São Paulo 5.Olinda 6.Salvador 7.Salvador 8.Salvador 9.Salvador 10.Porto seguro 11.São José 12.Rio de Janeiro 13.Orlanda 14.Petrolina 15.São José do rio preto 16.Colatina 17.Cotia 18.São Paulo ''' '''19.São Paulo 20.Belo Horizonte 21.Nova iguaçu 22.Feira da Santana 23.Miami-estados unidos 24.Teresina 25.Maceio 26.Governador Valadares 27.Venda nova de imigrante 28.Caxambu 29.Vitória 30.Araguaia 31.Brasília 32.Fernandopolis 33.Bauru 34.Cidade do cabo-Africa do sul 35.Ourinhos 36.Parauapebas 37.Araraquara 38.Eunápolis Claudia leitte Rhytmos tour 2010 1.Abertura rhytmos-as máskaras 2.insolação no coração 3.faz um 4.xo pirua 5.aguá,aguá mineral 6.famosa 7.bola de sabão 8.doce paixão 9.paixão 10.sincera,baby 11.flores da favela 12.trilhos fortes 13.taj mahal,dancin days,descobridor dos sete mares 14.canudinho 15.carangueijo 16.safado,cachorro e sem-vergonha 17.lirirrixa 18.passáros 19.crime 20.horizonte 21.don juan 22.pensando em voce 23.i can see cleary now/amor perfeito 24.pout-porri babado novo;babado novo,fulano in sala,janeiro a janeiro,eu fico,cai fora 25.me chamar de amor 26.beijar na boca 27.agua cidades da turnes ''' '''1.Rio de Janeiro 2.São Bernado dos campos 3.Porto velho 4.Ji-Paraná 5.Araçatuba 6.Tapira 7.Macapa 8.Bacaba 9.Itápe 10.Rio de janeiro 11.Trindade 12.Boas Vistas 13.Manaus 14.Belem 15.Volta redonda 16.Luziana 17.Vitória da conquista 18.Fortaleza 19.Campina Grande 20.Campos dos goytacazes 21.Arcos 22.Extrema 23.João Pinheiro 24.Paulina 25.Brasília 26.Belo Horizonte 27.Muriaé 28.Rio De janeiro 29.Unberlandia 30.Poço das Caldas 31.Ipatinga 32.Araraquara 33.Porto seguro 34.Curitiba 35.Porto Alegre 36.Itajai 37.São Paulo 38.Dourados 39.Campo grande 40.Porto alegre 41.São Paulo 42.São Luiz 43.Mantinhas 44.Natal 45.Cianorte 46.Barueri 47.São Gonçalo 48.Porto velho Claudia Leitte UFCL TOUR 2011 1.As maskaras 2.beijar na boca 3.extravassa 4.the time[musica ingles 5.faz um ''' '''6.carangueijo 7.pout-porri;safado,cachorro e sem-vergonha,ska 8.cidade eletrica 9.famosabilionare 10.bola de sabão 11.liga da justiça 12.pout-porri;taj mahal,dancin days,descobridor dos sete mares 13.don juan belo 14.amor perfeito 15.fulano in sala 16.insolação no coração 17.aguá 18.famosa cidades 1.Salvador 2.João Pessoa 3.Tamandaré 4.Almenará 5.Guarapi 6.Aracaju 7.Cabo frio 8.Camboriu 9.Guaratuba 10.Salvador 11.Goiania 12.São Paulo 14.Guaratinguéta 15.Tobias Barreto 16.Olinda 17.Salvador 18.Salvador 19.Salvador 20.Salvador 21.Porto seguro 22.Limeira 23.Rio de janeiro 24.Avaré 25.Belo Horizonte 26.Rio grande 27.Itapétininga 28.São Paulo 29.Carmópolis 30.Feira de Santana 31.Jaguariuna 32.Sete Lagoas 33.Divinópolis 34.Conselheiro Lafaite 35.Tres Rios 36.Nova Iguaçu 37.Arapongas 38.Paranavaí 39.Prata 40.Teresina 41.Anápolis 42.Catalão 43.São Miguel dos campos 44.Birigui 45.Lages 46.São Bernado dos Campos 47.Cuiba 48.Sertãozinho 49.Palmas 50.São José da boa vista 51.Porto Velho 52.Cabelinha 53.Itabira 54.Newark-estados unidos 55.Boston-estados unidos 56.Socoroba 57.Lavras 58.Cruzeiro 59.São bernado dos campos 60.Paraguaçu 61.Conceição do rio verde 62.São Bernado do campos 63.Serrinha 64.Recife 65.Presidente Prudente 66.Leme 67.Paulo afonso 68.Belo horizonte 69.Rio de janeiro-rock´n´rio 70.Campo grande 71.Presidente Prudente 72.Porto seguro 73.Fortaleza 74.Pau dos ferros 75.Jaboatão 76.Macapá 77.Altimira 78.Manaus 79.Sobral 80.Caldas novas 81.Carnalfenas 82.Itu 83.Guapirim 84.Registro 85.Natal 86.Ilhéus 87.Porto seguro 88.Angra dos reis Claudia leitte preta loira 2012 1.bem-vindo amor 2.dois caminhos 3.afasta-se de mim '4.crime ' Categoria:Claudia Leitte Categoria:Cantores de axé Categoria:Naturais de São Gonçalo (Rio de Janeiro) Categoria:Cantores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Músicos com mais downloads/ringtones pagos no Brasil Categoria:Contraltos Categoria:Jurados de The Voice Brasil